Alas Negras
by Anielha
Summary: Soy Elsa. Un ángel me salvó la vida, prometiéndome de que volvería a verme cuando era pequeña. Ahora soy novicia en la iglesia de mi pueblo. Me he reencontrado con el ángel a quien le debo mi vida dándome cuenta que aquella promesa tenía oscuras intenciones y que ni Dios podría salvarme ahora de mi destino oscuro, como la de mi salvador. AU RELIGIOSO Novicia!Elsa, AngelCaido!Hans
1. La promesa en la nieve

**ALAS NEGRAS**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Promesa en la Nieve**

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que en ese momento, solo podía ver todo blanco.<p>

Los copos de nieve todavía caían y yo trataba de encontrar un refugio. Tenía ocho años.

Mis pies estaban azulosos, como mis manos. No las sentía, trataba de calentarme abrazándome, pero era imposible. Mi abrigo estaba mojado y mis zapatos viejos y rotos.

La nieve ya estaba cubriéndome completamente, de manera lenta, así como comenzaba a bajarme el sueño. Tal vez era muy niña, pero sabía que eso significaba una cosa: iba a morir.

Comencé a sollozar, nadie me escuchaba en la inmensidad del paisaje inmaculado de hielo. Tenía miedo: miedo de no volver a mi casa, de no ver a mis papás ni mi hermanita Anna… de quedarme ahí y no me encontraran nunca.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ni siquiera sentía mis propias lágrimas tocando mi piel, con los ojos cerrados, subí levemente la cabeza con la poca fuerza que tenía y le hice una plegaria a Dios.

- Sálvame- supliqué- Todo poderoso, ayúdame.

Mis súplicas y rezos al creador se mantuvieron hasta que simplemente me desmayé… del cansancio, del frío… la vida se me iba de mi pequeño cuerpo, el cual cayó sobre la gran manta blanca de hielo que me rodeaba.

Yo estaba muerta, no sentía nada hasta que mis brazos se sintieron cálidos, mi pecho y mis mejillas comenzaron a reaccionar. Recuperé el sentido levemente, dándome cuenta que la nieve ya no me cubría, sino que estaba en brazos de alguien mientras escuchaba el sonido de la nieve siendo aplastada debajo de mi.

Abrí mis ojos para ver que estaba cubierta de un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda sobre mi cuello. La persona que me cargaba era delgada, cubierto por una capa negra y su cabeza tenía un gran sombrero de aquel mismo color, su piel era blanca, algo pecosa y con su vista esmeralda que observaba hacia un camino que desconocía.

Creo que siente mi mirada, porque ahora me observa y esboza una suave sonrisa.

- Todo estará bien- me dice- Ya estas a salvo.

Sus palabras me tranquilizan. Me acerco a su pecho y comienzo a llorar de alivio y agradecimiento. El me abraza como puede, entendiendo lo que me estaba pasando.

Mis rezos habían sido escuchados y un ángel había bajado del cielo a rescatarme y cubrirme del frio.

Estaba tan agradecida.

Logro ver el pueblo, estaba llegando a mi casa, veo la iglesia y los techos llenos de nieve, estaba oscureciendo.

Siento que mi ángel me pone en el suelo nevado, se arrodilla para estar a mi altura. Su sombrero se levanta un poco y puedo apreciarlo mejor, cabello cobrizo, pecoso y sus ojos verdes brillaban mostrando una mirada tierna y pura.

- Debo dejarte hasta aquí pequeña- me dice con una leve sonrisa- tengo prohibido entrar al pueblo

- Pero ¿por qué?- le pregunto con tristeza

- Lamentablemente no tengo permiso, todavía, para entrar en él- me comenta- estoy bajo leyes y normas muy estrictas.

- Pero… ¿te volveré a ver?- le digo tomando su brazo

No quería separarme de él, me había salvado la vida luego de mis ruegos a Dios. Yo sabía quien era, un ángel traído del todopoderoso, un guardián benevolente me guió hasta mi casa.

El me sonríe nuevamente y toma mi mano con su mirada puesta en mi.

- Volveré pronto- me dice- Cuando sea el momento indicado, nos volveremos a ver.

Toma mi mano con suavidad y deposita un suave beso en el inicio de mi dedo anular. Siento un extraño calor en aquel punto por unos momentos, que me recorre desde mi mano hasta mi corazón, generándome un suave rubor haciéndome olvidar que casi moría congelada hace unos momentos.

El suelta mi mano con dulzura y se da la vuelta, devolviéndose por el mismo camino por el cual me trajo. Yo me quedo ahí hasta perderlo de vista mientras agradecía a dios a su mensajero.

Llego al pueblo haciendo que todos sus habitantes gritaran de jubilo. Me habían estado buscando por horas. Mis padres me abrazan y me llenan de besos llorando de alegría.

- Esto es un milagro- dice mi padre- Hija mía, ¿cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?

- Fue un ángel- le digo a mi padre con una sonrisa- Me salvó de la nieve.

Creo que no entendió lo que quería decirle y me vuelve a abrazar.

Había vuelto a casa, con mi familia y mi pequeña hermana. Ahora estaba en mi cama, esta tibia y arropada con las cobijas que mi madre hacía con esmero al lado de mi hermana, ya que compartíamos cama. Ella me observaba sorprendida mientras le contaba la historia de mi encuentro con mi querido ángel.

- ¿y como se llamaba?- me preguntó Anna

- Pues no se, no le pude preguntar- le respondí

- ¿Y como sabrás que es él cuando lo vuelvas a ver?- preguntó Anna

- No estoy muy segura- le dije- Pero es el un ángel, estoy segura que me reconocerá y yo lo haré con él

- Eso espero, quiero verle y agradecerle de que estés conmigo- Anna me abrazó y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Las velas se habían apagado y el cielo estaba estrellado, esta vez cerré mis ojos sabiendo que los abriría al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, les cuento que esta idea de fic la tenía hace mucho tiempo, el capítulo es corto, pero estuve trabajando en el hace como un mes.<p>

Por las implicaciones que tomará, más bien de diálogo, la pondré en un rating alto. Ya que tomará cosas como la ética y la religión osea temas sensibles y hay personas que podrían molestarse por esto.

Si leen esto y les incomoda pueden comentarmelo, no tendré problemas.

Los capítulos serán cortos, pero densos por lo mismo.

Sin más que decir me despido esperando sus comentarios de este primer capítulo.

Tengan un buen dia.


	2. El Restaurador

**ALAS NEGRAS**

**Capitulo 2**

**El Restaurador**

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron y el recuerdo del ángel se quedó como una historia más en mi vida, a veces pensaba que aquella anécdota fue un sueño pero luego recordaba mis manos. Algunos de mis dedos perdieron la sensibilidad en sus yemas, era muy leve. Pero podía sentir lo dormido de su piel cuando tocaba cosas. Mi padre, que en paz descanse ahora, estaba preocupado al principio. Pero luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que no me importaba para nada y podía hacer mi vida tranquilamente. Mi hermana, al saber de esto, me puso un delicado sobrenombre: la hermana de nieve.<p>

Creo que ese día marcó un poco mi forma de ser vista en el pueblo. Era un milagro caminante. Prueba de que la fe y Dios podían hacer cualquier cosa.

Yo también pensaba eso y lo decía con la misma fe de mis oraciones.

Creo que fue obvio cuando decidí servir mi vida al señor en aquella época, mis padres no se negaron y fui recibida en el convento con los brazos abiertos.

Cumpliría pronto los dos años de noviciado en el convento del pueblo. Pasaba mi tiempo en mis actividades y la de cuidar a los niños, ya que mi congregación se encargaba del cuidado de huérfanos y de madres solteras con sus pequeños. Era una tarea difícil, pero me encantaba. Aquel día me tocó resolver un pleito con uno de los niños por un caballito de madera.

- Pero hermana Elsa- exclamó un niño pecoso- yo fui quien pidió jugar primero con el.

- Tu me lo quitaste- dijo un pequeño morenito

- A ver, Sebastián- le dije al pequeño pecoso- ¿Eso es verdad?

- Pero es que quería jugar con él-

- Hay que respetar los turnos- dije- ¿ Qué pasaría si Marco- agrego señalando al niño moreno- te hubiera quitado el caballo?

- Estaría enojado y triste- respondió Sebastián

- ¿Cómo crees que se siente Marco ahora?

- Enojado y triste

- Exacto- le digo- Dime, ¿crees que puedes esperar un poco hasta que sea tu turno?

El pequeño asintió y luego e dirigió hasta Marco

- Lo siento

Sonreí levemente, contenta de que ambos pequeños hayan arreglado sus diferencias.

Mientras camino, veo a mi hermana llegando hasta la iglesia, me saluda de lejos y se acerca a mí.

- Hola hermanita- me sonríe con una abrazo el cual yo correspondo- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Desde que me vine a vivir al convento siempre viene a visitarme sin falta todos los días, inclusive es parte del coro de la iglesia.

- Ha estado muy tranquilo- le digo- En la tarde viene un cura de otro pueblo a ayudarnos con algunas cosas.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso- dice Anna- Se que han tenido mucho trabajo luego de comenzar la reconstrucción de la iglesia.

- Asiento

La iglesia mayor era un tesoro nacional, una de las primeras en ser creada cuando la congregación comenzó a colonizar el bosque salvaje hace unos cuantos siglos atrás. Las maderas son nativas y actualmente protegidas. Se supone que el cura que vendría era un experto en restauración y estudioso del tema, además ayudaría a en las misas cuando sea necesario.

Seria muy útil, ya que el cura encargado estaba teniendo problemas de salud.

Anna estuvo conmigo toda la tarde atendiendo a los niños, para ella era innato estar con ellos, tenía un don.

En la tarde se escuchó el sonido del galope de un caballo cerca de la iglesia. Kai, quien cuidaba la iglesia fue a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, volvió hasta el grupo de monjas y curas con una sonrisa.

- Es el cura restaurador- dijo el hombre.

Hubo un grupo que fue a ayudarle con su equipaje, el cual estaba encima de una caballo de crin blanca y negra y de pelaje castaño claro. Llevaba un poncho negro y un sombrero del mismo color

Kai tomó el equipaje, dos maletas grandes, mientras el jinete comenzaba a descender del animal.

Weselton, el cura encargado de la congregación, se acercó al recién llegado.

- Me alegra ver que llegó bien, padre Hans- dijo el anciano.

El aludido se quita su sombrero, mostrando un cabello peinado rojizo rubí que remataba en unas patillas. Observa al anciano y crea una sonrisa.

- Padre Weselton- dijo estrechando su mano- El viaje me tomó un poco más de lo que debía, realmente, los caminos son algo difíciles. Pero Sitron supo como manejarlo- agregó el recién llegado observando a su caballo.

Kai se acerca al caballo tomando sus riendas, diciendo que lo llevaría a un establo, a que tomara agua y descansara, el padre Hans se lo agradeció.

El padre Weselton me hace una seña, yo me acerco a él, quien me presenta al nuestro invitado.

- Padre Hans- dijo el anciano – Le presento a Elsa, es nuestra novicia en la congregación, le ayudará a ponerse cómodo y asistirá en su trabajo en la restauración.

El padre Hans me sonríe y toma mi mano.

- Es un placer conocerla- me dice.

Suelta mi mano, sin antes tocar levemente con su mano mi dedo anular. Parpadeo extrañada, para luego devolver el saludo.

- Igualmente- le digo.

Weselton me pide que le muestre su habitación, yo lo conduzco a las alcobas de la congregación. Al poco tiempo comienza a ver algo de charla entre los dos.

- ¿Cuándo comenzó su noviciado?- me pregunta

- Se cumplirán dos años- le respondo

- Veo que ha tomado en serio este camino- me dice

- Así es- le respondo- le debo mucho a nuestro señor

- Todos le debemos mucho- me dice- ¿pero por qué le debe tanto?

- Me salvó la vida cuando pequeña- le respondo

El deja de caminar, para observarme mejor, creo que quiere que continue mi historia.

- Cuando pequeña me perdí en el bosque y comenzó una nevazón, no pude encontrar el camino a casa y me estaba muriendo de frio- dije- comencé a rezar y cuando estaba a punto de morir.

Suspiro… sin saber si debo decir lo siguiente. Él me observa, su mirada me dice que continué.

- Fui rescatada por un ángel que me llevó hasta mi casa – termino, desde entonces decidí agradecerle al creador sirviéndole a él.

- Veo que tiene una historia interesante- me dice mientras continuamos caminando

- ¿Y usted?- le digo- Es un poco mayor a mi, pero tomó los hábitos, ¿cual es su historia?

El me observa con sus ojos verdes antes de responder.

- Digamos, que un camino me llevó al otro, era algo que se venía aparecer en mi vida.

- ¿Por su trabajo de restauración?

- Digamos que si.

Veo algo extraño en sus ojos que no logro descifrar y tampoco pensaba preguntar.

Llegamos hasta la habitación asignada, la abro para mostrársela.

Era como todas las de la congregación: una cama con sabanas blancas y una mesita de noche con un candelabro y una biblia, un escritorio de madera con su mesa, un armario pequeño. El único adorno en las paredes de la habitación era un crucifijo de cobre que relucía por el sol que aparecía por la ventana.

Las maletas ya estaban en el piso de la habitación, gracias a Kai. El padre Hans entró para observar mejor sus aposentos, observando por la ventana.

- Espero que le sea cómodo- digo en el marco de la puerta- Lo dejaré un momento a solas, a las ocho de la noche comeremos en el comedor común. Vendré a llevarlo personalmente.

El se voltea y con una sonrisa asiente.

- Muy buenas tardes, padre Hans- digo mientras me retiro.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando siento que él se acerca y toma mi muñeca estrechando mi mano con la suya. Subo mi vista, observando que su rostro estaba muy cercano a mi.

- Le agradezco su tiempo, Elsa- me dice- espero que nos llevemos bien.

Apenas si siento que toma mis dos manos, entre mis dedos insensibles y la extraña escena.

- No tiene porque agradecérmelo, es mi deber y lo hago con gusto.

No me está apretando, pero siento una suave presión sobre el mismo dedo de antes. El me suelta y me alejo suavemente.

- Hasta pronto- me dice antes de observarme con sus ojos verdes y cerrar la puerta el mismo sin ruido.

Me quedo unos momentos viendo la puerta antes de caminar por el pasillo y sin darme cuenta llevo mi mano hasta mi dedo índice, había algo extraño, mi corazón estaba asustado, pero en mi mente sentía que aquella sensación la había sentido antes.

Muevo mi cabeza quitando ideas tontas, tenía mucho que hacer y mañana comenzaríamos con las restauraciones.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a Todos! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.<p>

Como ven ya están comenzando a aparecer los personajes, el movimientos de ellos será más lento en algunas acciones, no como en otros fics, ya que quiero experimentar con algunas cosas.

En el tumblr que tengo en mi perfil estoy poniendo inspiración para este nuevo proyecto, la mayoria tiene que ver con la ambientación que quiero darle. Busco que sea semejante al campo del Sur de Chile y Argentina. La idea de las iglesias y su restauración esta inspirada en las Iglesias de Chiloé.

Sin más que decir espero que tengan un buen día y espero su opinión.


	3. Madera Astillada

**ALAS NEGRAS**

**Capitulo 3**

**Madera Astillada**

* * *

><p>El día iniciaba en la mañana con el canto del gallo. Me levanto y limpio mi cuerpo con el agua que tenía preparada desde la noche anterior en una jarra, es fría, pero no me incomoda. No me puedo permitir lujos como agua caliente ante mi trabajo y mi decisión de servir a Dios.<p>

Me observo en el espejo y arreglo con el cepillo mi pelo rubio y ondulado, era una pequeña melena en estos momentos. Recuerdo que mi hermana se sintió muy enojada cuando tuve que cortar mi cabello largo y sedoso que usaba en una trenza francesa. Pero era parte de las reglas del convento. No debía haber rastro alguno de vanidad, agregando que sería muy incómodo guardar mi cabello debajo del velo, el cual me coloco sobre mi cabeza tapando mi cabello rubio haciendo juego con mi habito de novicia, unos pequeños mechones de pelo se escapan de mi frente, pero están permitidos. Ordeno las sábanas de mi cama, dejándola lista para cuando deba usarla para esta noche. Doy una última mirada a mi habitación antes de abrir la puerta y salir al comedor.

Desayunábamos temprano. A las seis de la mañana tomábamos un suave desayuno de pan y leche con alguna fruta. Para luego ir a desarrollar actividades eucarísticas y de solidaridad. Entre ellas era servir el desayuno de quienes teníamos a nuestro cuidado. Los niños esperaban con gusto su taza de leche tibia y pan con jamón junto a sus madres.

Me siento en mi espacio de siempre cuando el padre Weselton se me acerca.

- Elsa, querida, ¿ha visto al padre Hans?- dice el sacerdote

- No, señor, ¿acaso no ha bajado a desayunar?

El hombre observa el comedor con cara de duda, negando la cabeza.

- Pudo haberse quedado dormido- sugirió el anciano- El viaje a caballo fue cansador y creo que se fue a dormir muy temprano, ¿no es cierto?

Yo asiento

- Si señor- digo- Apenas si probó bocado y se excusó muy temprano diciendo que quería dormir para empezar de buen ánimo el trabajo de restauración. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

- Por favor- agradeció el hombre- Realmente lamento molestarte, pero luego el comedor se llenará de más gente y hay tanto que hacer.

Yo asiento, entendiendo los tiempos y las actividades que tenemos todos los días.

Dejo mi desayuno y me dirijo hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de la congregación. Las luces de algunas velas iluminaban los muros de madera mientras comenzaba a aclarar por las ventanas. Ya serían las seis y media de la mañana y a las siete comenzaría el desayuno de quienes asistimos.

Llegué hasta la misma puerta que abrí el día de ayer y toco su madera con mis nudillos tres veces.

- Padre Hans, buenos días- digo suavemente- es hora del desayuno.

Espero un momento, aguardando algún sonido de pies sobre la madera, el pómulo de la puerta girarse o la voz del ocupante de la habitación.

Escucho lo último, pero no entiendo sus palabras, me acerco un poco más a la puerta y escucho unos quejidos de la voz del sacerdote.

Me asusto un poco, temiendo que la comida le haya caído mal o se haya enfermado por el viaje realizado, acerco mis manos a la puerta y pego mi oreja a la madera. Mientras trato de adivinar, algo asustada ante el posible problema de nuestro huésped, la puerta rechina. Abriéndose sin justificación y dándome un leve susto, puesto que esperaba que estuviera cerrada.

El suave chirrido de la madera es acompañado con la orbita de su movimiento, abriéndose completamente y dejándome observar la habitación del joven restaurador.

Observo que está de espalda, tenía puesto unos pantalones negros mientras batallaba con ponerse la sotana por el cuello, mostrando el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. No podía ver su rostro puesto que por la manera en que se la estaba poniendo había quedado atascado.

Me siento desconcertada al observarlo y me ruborizo de la pena al encontrarlo de esa manera.

- ¿Elsa?- escucho decir desde el interior de esos ropajes.

Asiento nerviosa antes de hablar.

- Perdone por entrar, la puerta se abrió sola, venía a decirle que debe bajar a desayunar.

- Gracias- el se voltea y observo su estómago con marcados abdominales mientras trata de quitarse las ropas, me sonrojo- Perdone, me quedé dormido y quise apurar el tiempo colocándome la ropa de una manera que me parecía más rápida… grave error ¿me podrías ayudar jalando mi ropa?

Me siento algo incómoda. Agradecia que no pudiera ver mi cara llena de vergüenza, me acerco a él y tomo las mangas de la sotana y la jalo hacia atrás mío. El sacerdote lanza un suspiro de alivio mientras me quedo con la prenda.

- Se lo agradezco mucho- me dice amablemente.

Lo observo unos segundos y siento que mis mejillas se encienden nuevamente, debo bajar la vista.

El padre Hans tenía una agradable sonrisa, su cabello pelirrojo estaba despeinado y su rostro levemente acalorado por el forcejeo. Su pecho estaba descubierto, mostrando un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso con distintas pecas rojizas en sus hombros y un leve camino de vello rojizo que delineaba el inicio del pantalón hasta la parte inferior de su ombligo, su cuello era adornado por una tira de cuero con una cruz de madera.

Me doy vuelta con la cara llena de pena mientras le devuelvo su ropa. El vuelve a agradecerme mientras desabotona la prenda.

Me siento terriblemente avergonzada.

No se me era común estar con hombres en general. Había visto cuerpos de hombres sin ropa, eran enfermos, debía lavar heridas o bañar ancianos postrados en sus propias casas o entregar medicinas, pero no había visto un cuerpo masculino en una situación como esta y menos con una persona como lo era el joven sacerdote.

Escucho el sonido de la tela sobre su piel, esperando que terminara de vestirse, quiero subir la mirada pero me da el reflejo del espejo y veo al restaurador abotonando la sotana con cuidado desde arriba hasta abajo, mostrando todavía su ombligo y su camino de pelo rojizo. Mis ojos quedan fijos en aquel detalle hasta que me doy cuenta lo que estaba viendo, cierro nuevamente los ojos sintiéndome culpable de ver eso. Quiero caminar hacia la puerta pero me incomodan las piernas por los nervios.

Escucho los pasos sobre la madera del padre Hans y veo su espalda, agradeciendo que estuviera vestido mientras observa su imagen en el espejo tratando de arreglas su cabello, todavía algo alborotado.

- Así esta mejor- sonríe y me observa- nuevamente agradezco su ayuda, Elsa

- No tiene porque agradecer- digo moviéndome rápido hacia la puerta, evitando que vea mi rostro- por favor, debe apurarse, sino perderá su desayuno.

El me sigue y caminamos en completo silencio.

Me alegré que el padre pudiera desayunar tranquilo antes de poder empezar nuestras labores del día.

Limpiamos las mesas a tiempo para comenzar a servirles el desayuno. Hay movimiento y observo como los niños toman su leche, debo limpiar algunas bocas y obligar a algunos a terminar sus alimentos. Esto me distrae de lo que había pasado hace poco.

Weselton hace un momento de silencio, para hacer la bendición del día a nuestros protegidos.

Mi trabajo, en general, era estar con los niños y cuidarlos con sus madres. Pero con la llegada de el padre Hans mis tareas habían cambiado. Debía apoyarlo en las tareas de restauración.

El padre Hans fue por sus cosas a su habitación y nos reunimos en la puerta de entrada. Llevaba un gran maletín y unos planos en un gran estuche que los protegía. Nos pusimos unos ponchos de lana sobre nuestras ropas. El día estaba precioso con su cielo azul profundo y nubes esponjosas como las ovejas que pastaban alrededor, pero era posible que el clima variara.

Hans sugirió que fuéramos a caballo, pero le comenté que el lugar al cual íbamos estaba cerca y el aroma del sector era muy agradable.

Nosotros, como la iglesia debía revisarse y restaurarse, no la usábamos mucho, salvo para la misa del día domingo o un caso especial. Con el inicio de los trabajos dejaríamos de usarla hasta que estos sean terminados. Hoy haríamos el catastro con planos en mano.

La iglesia comenzaba a verse en medio del prado verde. Lo primero que nos daba la bienvenida era una rústica cruz puesta en una piedra para luego ver el frontis de ella.

Era de dos pisos, y completamente hecha de tejas pequeñas, puestas una a otra de la madera nativa del sector. Era una hermosa imagen en la inmensidad del bosque.

- ¿Así que esta es la famosa iglesia?- comenta el restaurador al observarla

- Así es- dije- ¿Qué le parece?

- Sin duda es un diseño muy propio de esta región y que debe ser protegida, por más que sea un capricho haberla creado.

Yo lo observo con ojos llenos de duda.

- ¿A qué se refiere con capricho?- cuestioné

El me sonríe suavemente antes de darme una respuesta.

- Dígame Elsa, si Dios quiere que hablemos su palabra, porque nos obliga a crear estas cosas, templos, iglesias… Muchas veces destruyendo la belleza que creo en un principio. Por ejemplo, aquella iglesia debió usar por lo menos unos cien árboles nativos, los cuales tardan siglos en tener una tamaño adulto y disponible.

- Bueno- le digo- lamentablemente en este caso no había mucho conocimiento de la naturaleza en si.

- Pero de todas maneras destruyen su belleza, como también el capricho de querer usar materiales nobles como la plata y oro para decoraciones y artefactos de uso común como el cáliz o las fundas de la biblia, ¿acaso será un capricho de dios que nos pide usar eso cuando con lo que cuesta un caliz de aquel material podrías darle de comer a una familia entera?

Me quedo muda y observándolo. No había malicia en sus palabras, ni siquiera había subido la voz como si se tratara de un alegato, era una mera conversación, un pensamiento en voz alta.

- Me suena extraño que alguien que diera votos a Dios diga eso- comento más para mi que para generar conversación.

Me observa con sus ojos verdes y sonríe.

- Aunque haya dado votos a él no quiere decir que no pueda pensar más allá de lo que se supone que dice.

Un suave viento pasa por nosotros llevando el aroma húmedo del suelo y del pasto generando un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

Creo que el sintió que sus palabras me dejaron algo incómoda, puesto que hizo un suave gesto con sus labios y comentó.

- Será mejor que lleguemos pronto, hay mucho que hacer.

Abrimos las puertas gigantes de madera de la antigua iglesia, mostrando la nave central y el altar mayor, de lejos se veía perfecto, pero tenía detalles que si no se arreglaban podría caerse encima de alguien, es por eso que habíamos sacado las figuras de los santos y las habíamos guardado en una bodega . Lo único que se encontraba era un cristo crucificado al cual me persigno antes de entrar.

Las murallas están desgastadas como también los banquillos, los cuales están envueltos en sabanas blancas para protegerlos, el piso esta algo desnivelado por

algunas maderas carcomidas y humedecidas. Debemos tener cuidado al caminar. Para la misa de domingo solemos ayudar a los más ancianos a sentarse antes de empezar el servicio religioso. Ahora, con el trabajo de restauraciones, haremos la misa cerca de la casa de acogida. Un terrateniente, fiel seguidor de nuestra iglesia, nos prestó un sitio donde tiene una cabaña para nuestro uso.

El saca los primeros planos, revisándolos sobre una mesa cerca del altar mayor. Son papeles tan antiguos y hechos a mano que hay que tener sumo cuidado, él lo hace como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras su mirada esmeralda observaba los diseños con cautela.

Cada cierto tiempo, toma el plano y observa el altar mayor, las murallas y distintas partes de la iglesia. Me observa.

-Necesito ver si las medidas del plano son correctas- dice- el mismo tiempo o posible daño puede haber cambiado las dimensiones.

Asiento, mientras el toma un lápiz y papel junto a una larga huincha de su maletín y me hace señas para ir hasta una esquina.

- Por favor, sostenga esta parte- me dice entregándome la punta de la huincha y la pone en el suelo.

Yo afirmo esa parte mientras el hace que el resto de huincha se deslice por las maderas y marca una medida en el cuaderno.

Me indica que debemos hacer lo mismo con todos los lados. Yo, obedientemente hago caso de lo que me dice. Hay momentos en que debemos mover la huincha y marcar con algún elemento el suelo puesto que el instrumento es muy pequeño para el tamaño de la iglesia. Logramos conseguir las medidas luego de una media hora.

El padre Hans toma sus notas y las revisa con los planos que tenía. De su maletín saca un papel mantequilla, una regla y un escalímetro. Los coloca sobre el plano original y comienza a dibujar líneas y tomando unos cálculos.

- Elsa, ayúdame a medir esta parte de la iglesia ¿por favor?

Vamos hasta la mitad simétrica de la iglesia y nos toma un poco más de tiempo medir el centro, tratamos de tomar en cuenta una línea generada por el diseño de los tablones de madera del piso para seguir una línea recta, pero debemos hacer distintas pausas. Hacemos este trabajo dos veces antes de que el restaurador tome un veredicto.

Con sus notas en manos revisa los cálculos sobre el papel mantequilla y los planos originales.

- Las medidas cambiaron – dice Hans- y hay un leve desequilibrio en el terreno.

- ¿Un desequilibrio?- comento

- Si, no hay cimientos y la humedad de las lluvias debe hacer que se inunda una zona específica del piso.

De su maletín saca una bolita de acero del tamaño de su palma y se dirige a la entrada de la iglesia. Coloca la bola en el suelo y esta comienza moverse por el piso, hasta llegar hasta un pilar específico.

Hans se acerca y revisa la madera, sonríe.

- Aquí está el primer defecto- dice.

Observo que la madera está carcomida un leve agujero se asoma por el. El restaurador revisa levemente esa zona.

- Está hueco- dice Hans- lo más probable es que hubiera tierra aquí en un principio, pero por problemas de terreno comenzó a ceder.

Escribe unos detalles en su cuaderno antes de dirigirse a su maletín.

- Esa madera no es nativa ni revestida para soportar el clima, por eso está podrida, necesitaremos revisar más a fondo.

Saca una palanca de acero y me pide espacio. Comienza a sacar el tablón y observamos que estaba húmedo y verde por debajo.

- Tendremos que revisar con calma el piso- agrega tomando una madera con sus manos- Mira, obsérvala de cerca.

Le hago caso, sintiéndola húmeda en algunos espacios y seca en otros, se veía en un estado terrible.

- Ahora entiendo porque el piso estaba en tan mal estado- comento-

- Tendremos que pedir ayuda para el piso en un futuro, eso será primero. Luego debemos ver como está el altar mayor y las tablas bajo de él. Es lo que más temo. Si es la misma madera, es posible daños internos en él que los han dejado pudriéndose por debajo.

Levanto la mirada asustada por eso.

- Sería una gran perdida, es lo más bello de la iglesia junto a su fachada.

- Veo que le tiene un gran cariño a esta iglesia

- Así es – digo- Aquí fui bautizada y desarrollé mi vida católica. Todos los sacramentos los he hecho aquí.

- Entiendo el cariño que tiene a este lugar- dice- Es una lástima que como fiel católica no logre terminar sus sacramentos aquí.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Matrimonio – dice él

Me incomoda como dice esto y siento que mi mirada baja. Mis manos agarran fuertemente la madera

- Si me permite decirlo, creo que se vería muy bella vestida de blanco que con ese hábito de novicia entrando por la iglesia

- No es el primero que me dice eso- digo algo ruborizada y jugando con la madera entre mis dedos- Mi padre no estaba seguro de mis votos religiosos y mi hermana tampoco.

- ¿Alguna razón?- comentó Hans

- Bueno, soy de una familia muy conocida y con buena fortuna en el pueblo. Mi padre amasó su fortuna con trabajo duro y nos dio mucho amor. El siempre quiso que tuviéramos una vida plena y que tengamos familia. Bueno, mi hermana está comprometida con un buen muchacho que es trabajador y sano, es pescador y tiene una mente sobria y es muy maduro. Y yo, desde siempre fui agradecida de Dios… tenía muchos pretendientes- rio- pero mi vocación estaba clara, no me interesaban los paseos, los pretendientes y esas cosas. Solo quería orar y ayudar a la gente. Al final me aceptó.

- ¿Dónde está él ahora?- preguntó Hans

- Con mi madre en el cementerio- le digo- murió hace un tiempo, pero en paz.

- Veo que habla de él con cariño

- Claro que lo hago, fue un hombre comprensivo y un gran padre… ¡Ay!

Suelto la madera y reviso mi mano. Unas astillas se habían puesto en mis dedos. Hans se acerca y revisa mi mano.

- ¡Qué mal!- dice él- creo que tengo unas pinzas, deme un momento.

Hans va hasta su maletín y busca un estuche donde, efectivamente, tenía una pinza entre sus pertenencias. El toma mi mano y observa los dedos, eran minúsculas astillas, pero no estaban muy profundas, el logró sacarlas con cuidado y una a una.

- Se lo agradezco.

- Todavía no termino- dice observando una de las yemas de los dedos, donde había una que si era difícil de sacar y que no había sentido. Estaba en uno de mis dedos congelados.

- No será necesario- digo tranquilizando- Ese dedo no me molesta

- Se puede infectar- me dice- Y ya sabemos en que condiciones estaba la madera.

Toma mi dedo acercándolo a su boca y no puedo evitar sentirme acalorada al ver como saca su lengua y toca mi piel dormida con sus dientes, haciendo presión sobre donde estaba la astilla incrustada. Bajo mi vista completamente abochornada mientras él no presta atención y se dedica a esa tarea de lamer y morder mi dedo de una manera suave, casi como un masaje, y agarrando mi mano de manera firme y dominante manteniendo mi dedo firme.

Aunque mi piel estaba dormida por aquel accidente hace tiempo, podía sentir una presión extraña sobre ella en conjunto a las toscas y tibias manos del sacerdote. Siento que su boca se aleja de mi mano para observarla mejor y presiona con sus dedos mi yema dormida haciendo que salga una pequeña burbuja de sangre. Nuevamente siento sus dientes sobre mi piel lavando la nueva herida por un momento antes de verla nuevamente. Sonríe y saca un pañuelo de su sotana.

- Por fin- dice mientras limpia mi mano- odio esas astillas, son muy dolorosas, espero que haya salido toda y creo que tendremos que usar guantes para seguir con el catastro.

Yo apenas si muevo mi cabeza de manera de afirmación.

Hans observa su reloj y parece sorprendido.

- Vaya, ya era mediodía- dice él- Creo que es temprano, pero sería bueno un descanso, ¿no?

- Si, tiene razón- digo recuperando la calma o intentándolo- Le incomoda si tomo un paseo por aquí, debo tomar aire.

- Para nada - sonríe él yendo hasta su maletín- Aprovecharé de hablar con Weselton de lo que hemos descubierto y los elementos que necesitaremos.

Me da su espalda y salgo rápidamente por la puerta de entrada. Acalorada y respirando aceleradamente. Todo aquello fue extraño. Se que el padre tenía las mejores intenciones para ayudarme en ese momento. Pero no pude evitar sentirme extraña todo ese momento. Había algo raro en él que me perturbaba de una manera nada grata.

Observé el cielo azul y lleno de nubes y respiré profundo, tratando de aclarar mi mente. Necesitaba caminar.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a Todos!<p>

Quisiera agradecer a quienes me han dejado comentarios en este extraño fic. Me han dado muchos ánimos en continuar escribiendo y espero que esta entrega les haya gustado. Tenemos los primeros encuentros "extraños" entre los protagonistas ¿qué tal?

En tumblr acabo de agregar algo de arte conceptual para este fic, espero que lo disfruten.

También aprovecho de comunicarles que inicié un blog, el cual está en mi perfil. Donde hablaré más a fondo de lo que estoy escribiendo y de otras cosas (tutoriales, libros, etc).

También, si les gusta la ambientación de este fic, los invito a leer mi cortito llamado "El contrato"

Dense una vuelta, la primera entrada habla sobre otra historia llamada "El Cortejo del Lobo".

Sin más que decir me despido.

Tengan un buen día.


End file.
